Pressure of Future Daze
by IceMageNinjaTalia
Summary: Lucy's life is spiralling into chaos. Her parents control her life and she is graduating soon. Natsu won't let her live by her parents choices and his family is right behind him. But what happens when a serious injury causes Lucy to pled for help? Will Natsu and his family fight back legally against her parents and claim her? Nalu oneshot turned story (Will be updated soon!)
1. Chapter 1: Reunion and Tragedy

**I've been in a real Tragic mood lately, and I have no idea why! *scratches her head* but, Jesus I hope I get more reviews for my oneshots. I do them to help bring in more readers and I like doing them inbetween my latest story,**

 **Gomenasai if nobody can find that story truly, I would look up my name under author and then just scroll to find it cause it won't show up as far as I know cause it's a crossover of a video game haha and Fairy tail so I doubt it shows up real well!**

 **That story's called Scattered Light and I beg please check it out! If you don't know Kingdom hearts DON'T WORRY! I WILL explain each character I bring into the story that are singally kingdom hearts characters, none of the disney characters nor my own created characters, who I will explain very later when their identities are revealed.**

 **Here's another oneshot, please give me a bit of credit for being creative with my last one cause even though She is the Sunlight wasn't as good as Endlessly Falling, I assure you I had lost my patience with She is the sunlight because I had to rewrite her 3 times over because her crap kept on getting deleted before I had the chance to save it.**

 **So frankly, be glad I even posted her ass cause I was gonna just rename it to shattered and be done with it cause it was frustrating trying to get the lyrics written and still be interested in doing the stupid thing!**

 **I changed it from how I wanted it to be to this. Mostly for the fact that how I had it going was completely different then how I wanted it to go. Hope you enjoy this really unique story. Also let me know if I should do a second chapter for this and end it at this.**

 _ **Summery: Lucy's life is spiralling into chaos. Her parents control her life, and she is graduating soon. Natsu won't let her live by her parents choices and his family is right behind him. But what happens when a serious injury causes Lucy to pled for help? Will Natsu and his family fight back legally against her parents and claim her?**_

I sigh heavily, listening to Mom's and Dad's arguing about the finacies. Ever since Dad was diagnosed with stage 2 cancer, everything has gone down the drain. I've almost stop seeing all of my friends, since Dad's cancer makes it hard for him to do things on his own. And with my brother, Sting in the military, I'm the only one available to take care of him. I look down at my phone and notice the messages I got from my friends.

 _From Gray_

 _You alright, Lu? Better talk to Flamebrain, never seen him so down :/_

 _From Erza_

 _Sent a picture_

 _He's a mess, Lucy. Better say something_

I take note of the picture Erza sent me. It was Natsu at Lunch earlier this week. His pink bangs hanged down in his face, his chin and cheek pressed into the table with a deep set in frown on his always happy-go-lucky face. Even his eyes have a shade of sorrow to them.

I texted the two back in a group chat, giving in finally after weeks of desperate messages and pictures of Natsu being meloncoly.

 _To Erza and Gray_

 _Ok, you win. I'll check up on him ^_^_

The twosome messaged back right away, not even a minute later.

 _From Gray and Erza_

 _Thanks Lu, hopefully Flamebrain will actually perk up_

 _Tells us how it goes, Lucy. And don't be hard on him, he's had rough weeks without you :(_

I give them a thumbs up as I go look at my dreaded messages from Natsu. He's blown up my phone almost everyday asking me how I was and why he's never seen me.

 _From Natsu 6 hours ago_

 _Luce, I miss you! Please text me back_

 _From Natsu 6 hours ago_

 _How's your dad doing? Heard the news from Levy a while back ago_

 _From Natsu 5 hours ago_

 _Hey, Luce… wanna come over? Wendy misses you and so does Happy_

 _From Natsu 5 hours ago_

 _Ok… I know how've busy you've been. I'll text you later, k?_

 _From Natsu 3 hours ago_

 _It's me again, Luce I hope your getting these texts and that ur phones not broken :o_

 _From Natsu 3 hours ago_

 _Lucy-san, it's Wendy. Natsu-nii's locked himself in the closet. :( again…_

 _From Natsu 2 hours ago_

 _He's still in the closet… Papa and Mom are worried. Please, text back Lucy-san_

 _From Natsu 1 hour ago_

 _Hey, Luce. Bet you heard, huh? Dad busted my closet door down and dragged me out. I wish you would text me once, just once and I'd be a happy guy again._

 _From Natsu: 30 minutes ago_

 _I hope your alright, Luce. Everyone misses you. I miss you a lot. Please come back ok?_

I sigh at all the messages I just got within just today. My fingers are quivering with uncertainty on what to put down in my message to my best friend.

 _From Lucy_

 _Hey, I'm sorry I never messaged you back. Dad's cancer has gotten worse. He still works from home though but I still can't hang with anyone._

My phone beeped not even a second later.

 _From Natsu_

 _Luce?_

 _Your ok!_

I laugh to myself. I needed his enthusiasum, since my weeks are getting harder. School's coming to a close and so is my social life. I was actually afraid that my friends would forget about me when I graduate.

We send each other messages after messages until it was midnight. It feels good to finally talk to Natsu again. He could always make me laugh. I'm gonna miss his laugh when I graduate… I tell Natsu night and climb into bed and try not to let out a shudder of a breathe as I hold back the tears once more.

Ever since the first semester ended, I've had a hole in my heart filled with dread of the day I graduate. My parents already signed me up to do a job.

"You WHAT?" I screamed when the old pair told me about the job training that they signed me up for. It's for a job I would never want to do. Nursing aid. I was never good around or in hospitals. Needles made me squeemish and doctors in hopsitals always gave me goosebumps.

"We find that you'll enjoy something…different!" Layla said quizzically. She handed me a print out of the job training they signed me up for. Then I saw how much it paid. They paid 12 dollars a hour, which could help with the bills and the expenses on Dad's cancer.

"I…I guess I could…" I said half heartedly, knowing if I took this job I would be able to help with bills, but I also would be giving up my dream job, being a writer. Natsu always said I could, because of how realistic I made the enviornments and the people within the stories.

"That's a good girl…" Dad wheased out, coughing a bit before continuing his newspaper. I accepted my fate as is. Although I hated it even more when Grandma Porluscia found out and nearly tore appart my parents for their underhanded descion on my life.

"You stay out of that girl's life, Layla!" Porluscia exclaimed over dinner. I looked down into my plate of spaggetti and wished in that moment I was invisble.

"You can't tell me how to raise my child, Porluscia!" Porluscia was Dad's mom and she and my mom never truly got along since Layla nearly ordered Dad to do almost anything and everything. Dad sat quiet as well just like me.

"I will if it's gonna affect the poor girl for the rest of her life! She shouldn't be taking care of **Your** Husband! That's **YOUR** job! Let the girl live how she wants to, be who she wants to be!" I agreed with Grandma but there was noway I would get backhanded by mom like the last time I agreed with the one person she hated the most on Earthland, so I kept my agreement to myself.

"And it's not YOUR job to be ordering me around when it involves my family!" I jumped up in an instant. Family? We haven't acted like a family since I was a sophmore. And it's because of the secret affair Mom's having behind Dad's back. I never had the heart to tell Dad, fearing if I did, the cancer would take him quicker cause he depends on mom and mine's love to keep him going.

"LIES!" I screamed loudly. I jumped up and glared at my mom. "We haven't been a family since your AFFAIR WITH JEFFERY AT YOUR JOB!" Mom was on me in a second and slapped me so hard I ended up sliding on the floor away from her.

"LAYLA!" Porluscia screamed at what my mother had done. I couldn't even move cause I was paralyzed. It was that moment on, I became a doll, always obeying and agreeing with mom. I never saw Grandma after that visit.

I had a welp and a bruise all at the same time on my right cheek. Natsu demanded I told him where and how I got the welped bruise from but I never could or would cause knowing him he would try and give my mom the same exact mark.

My thoughts come back to the present as Natsu spams me with empty messages hoping to draw my attention back.

 _From Lucy_

 _Gomen, Natsu… I've had a lot on my plate lately… can we hang out sometimes?_

Natsu responded almost immediately messages back. I'm litterally surprised by his answer.

 _From Natsu_

 _Now?_

I roll my eyes and give in, saying no to Natsu isn't a thing that happens a lot in my book. I text him back a yes and ask where do we meet, all while changing into something that would be more pleasurable and comfy.

 _From Natsu_

 _My house? C'mon, please? My parents love you, my sister loves you even Happy loves you, so come over!_

I couldn't argue with the logic he points out. His parents do like me as well as his kid sister, Wendy and his cat, Happy. I sigh and give him an ok as I finish getting dress and fixing up my hair a bit better before pulling on my 2 inch thick heeled boots. I was wearing a semi baggy tee with my favorite anime on it, Inuyasha **(I know what I did there, shut up XD I love it too :P)** I also wear my skinny jeans which has holes in several areas I cut open for breathing room.

I pull open my bedroom door after pocketing my phone, sending a message to Natsu about how I'll be there shortly. I climb down the long grand stair case, if you could call it that and walk into the kitchen area where my parents are once again arguing about finacial problems.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I give them a nod as I pull my t-shirt jacket, which is a jacket with a hood, a zipper and instead of long sleeves it has short sleeves on it. My parents look at each other then come towards me as I make my way through the living room to the front door.

"Where in the world are you going?" I pull on my usual bag, that's always permade days in advance. I always have a spare toothbrush, comb, deoderant, clothes, a book, my mp3 with the charger just in case and my spare phone charger. Back when me and Natsu hanged out more, I always had this bag in case Natsu wanted me to spend the weekend at his house. Just like he did with me, he had his own bag as well as I found out once when I spent the weekend with him.

I turn and look at the ageingly old folks. Mom's skin has more wrinkles on it than the last month and Dad's physic looks more decrepted than it did months ago. I give them both a let-me-live-my-life-for-once look. I cover up with a knowing smile. "Natsu invited me to come to his house for the weekend. He knows how much I work around here so he wanted me to come over and spend time with him and his family." Natsu's family was always better than mine, and both my parents knew it. They knew if they got a divorce I would be out in an instant, living with Natsu and his always welcoming parents. His parents already treat me like I'm apart of their family.

"And who said you could go?" Mom gave me an ugly look, her face even more worn with the experssion she had. I give her another dirty look one that said I've done your job for years let me live my life or I'll leave yours. Mom stays quiet after my look and just gives a wave of her hand. "Say hi to Grandeeny for me." She turns her back to me and ushers Dad into the kitchen as I take off towards Natsu's house.

The walk to his house isn't even that long, in fact I'm practically skipping my way to his house on the pure joy of freedom I'm finally tasting. I make it to his front door in no time. His jeep sits out front of his house, the one his Dad spruses up for when the day Natsu gets his license so he can drive it. He's always had his eye on his Dad's firey red Cherokee Jeep. I also see his mom's mini van for carpool week. I cross onto the concrete path that leads to his one step porch and ring the door bell.

I can hear four voices through the door, the loudest being Natsu and his Dad, Igneel arguing. I knock on the door again, this time shouting. "Natsu! Let me in or I'm gone to see a movie!" it always pisses him off when I make that threat, and several times it's actually worked because he hates me getting to his house to hang out but then the idea of me ditching him to see a movie always got him rilled up.

I can hear him screaming. "LUCE DON'T LEAVE! POPS, LET GO OF MY LEG!" Natsu screams as I pretend to make retreating footsteps which makes Natsu freak out even more. "LUCY!" I can almost hear the front door breaking down as Igneel slams the door open half of himself holding Natsu just by the foot so he doesn't crash through the door.

I sweat drop as I look on at the scene. I notice Natsu is on his back, clawing at his Dad's arm while Igneel has one foot pressed into Natsu's chest, holding him down while Igneel is still with his hand out opening an invisible door. "D-did I come at a bad time? Hehe…" I said quizically, usually when Igneel and Natsu were wrestling around in their living room, it usually meant something bad or something bad was gonna happen.

Natsu breaks free of his dad's grip and run past his old man to press me tight into a hug. "Luce!" he shouts in delight as he spins me around all while hugging me. I hug him back twice as hard and let out a genuine laugh. "Natsu! It's good to see you!" Natsu puts me back down on the ground so I can get a better look at my best friend. Even though he's like several months younger than me and a whole grade younger than me, he still looks the oldest between us.

"Damn. You got older again." I say with a straight face which causes him to bust a gut with laughter. His pink locks are a bit longer, than I remember and his eyes even have a hint of age and maturity to them. He's wearing a black open blazer, with a flame red cotton tee underneath with his non-fancy black jeans and decades old converse sneackers. His Father, Igneel, looks almost identical with the same Onyx eyes, brighter than the sun smile, and his firey passionate temper, you could tell where Natsu got his personality from. If Natsu was in college, he'd look more like his father.

"Get in here you two! Lucy, Grandeey and Wendy will be so happy to see you! Come give your Favorite uncle a hug!" Igneel bellows out a laugh as he looks at the two of us. Natsu's grinning from ear to ear just like his dad. "Hai!" We say simultaniously as Natsu takes my hand and almost drags me into his home. I'm met with Igneel's bone crushing hug as I step through the threshold. I can almost hear Natsu whinning.

"It's soooo good to see you, Lucy. How's your dad doing these days? Heard you've been busy doing Layla's job." Igneel gives off a pissed vibe, I can even feel one coming from Natsu. "Dad's doing fine, and I'm glad to help him when he needs it." I didn't even sound convincing, of course Natsu could always figure out I was lying to begin with anyway so what's the point of trying.

Igneel let me out of his vice grip hug and mutters. "Damn that old crow." Igneel bites his thumb and grumbles as he heads into the kitchen, possibly to break the news to Grandeeny that I'm finally visiting.

I look up at Natsu who's actually a foot taller than me. I smile at his worrylines and rub my palm onto his face, trying to wipe the worry from his features. "Baka, Natsu. Giving yourself so many wrinkles already." Natsu smiles through my hand and pries my hand off his face with one of his own.

"I know, Luce. But ever since your father found out he had Cancer, it's like you turned into his personal nurse, instead of his daughter." Natsu always hated it after he found out about Dad having cancer that my Dad would order me around like his nurse or a slave. He even thinks worse of my mom who encourages Dad's behavior.

"If my parents could have it their way, you'd be a Dragneel in a heartbeat." He tugs on my hand and pulls me into another hug, this one having more feeling. I blush slightly at his words. He mutters about how much he wants me to stay with them and not go back to the hell that is not of my own choosing.

"LUCY!" a familiar squeal let out as a much familiar dark blue hair woman rushes out of the kitchen and breaks me from her only son's arms. "It's soooo great to see you, sweetheart! Ooh, you got so much older and more gorgeous!" Grandeeny squeals even more, her long dark blue curls ticklng my face as she hugs me tightly. She looks at me with her equally gorgeous dark brown eyes. She looks the older version of Wendy if Wendy wasn't so shy all the time.

"Hi, Aunt Grandeeny!" I squeal and hug the older woman back giggling at her soft but kind grip. Igneel nudges Natsu up towards the stairs. "Go get your sister!" Natsu, being in too good of a mood to go against his dad as he always does, runs up their much narrower stair case and halfway up, he yells for Wendy.

"WENDY GET DOWN HERE!" from a distance I could hear a small yes coming from upstairs. Grandeeny let me out of her grip to look at Wendy, decending the stairs in her magenta dress and blue waistcoat. "Lucy-san!" the smaller bluenette rushs into my arms as I squeal at how beautiful she became over the past few months. "Wendy, you look so beautiful!" I look at her face, same brown eyes, slightly longer dark blue hair. She couldn't look anymore like her mom than if she tried. I laugh as the rest of the Dragneels hug me as well. I laugh loudly and hug each one back for a long time before Natsu began to hog me by trying to drag me up to his room.

"Luce, C'mon!~" Natsu whines, mostly cause his Mom and sister have me in a vice grip and won't let me go. Igneel manages to pull his lovely wife and daughter off of me and shoves me towards Natsu as we race up the stairs to his room.

Natsu opens his bedroom door, which is the closest to the stair case and the secondary bathroom. I laugh again when I see his always familiar fire red bedroom. His room was nothing but red, orange and some yellow. His bed spread has a flaming pattern. His curtains are orange, Heck even his Lamp is bright yellow. "Same old Natsu. You still love fire." I notice the blue bundle of fur on his pillow. Happy yawns and looks up at me with his dark brown eyes.

"Happy!" I squeal, picking up the blue fur ball and cuddle him in my arms. Happy purrs loudly for me letting me know how much he missed me. Natsu snaps a photo using his cellphone of me holding Happy. "Kawaii!" he gushes playfully as he takes Happy from my arms and plops the feline on his bed.

I take notice of the billboard on his wall and the old pictures that were on it. Mostly of us just within the 3 years we've known each other. One is of us on Natsu's birthday, one is of us at an arcade, another at the food court and Natsu is stufing his face in the picture, then my favorite of all of us hanging out at Fairy Tail, a local bar that Igneel owns.

I see how big I'm smiling in the pictures and almost blush at how close Natsu is to me in each photo. "Like the pictures I hanged up?" Natsu calls out, somewhere from behind me. I smile and look towards him, being on the floor ontop of his black and red shag rug he bought years ago to bring style into his room.

Natsu has a bright grin on his face and reaches a hand out towards me and pulls me down on the rug beside him as he hugs me close. 'Natsu? You ok?" I look at him with concern edged into my voice, my blonde locks semi falling into my face as I do. His face looks almost broken as he presses me into the hug further, trying to hide his face in my shoulder.

"It's nothing, Luce." His voice sounds even worse than his facial expression. I run my hand through his soft locks, making him look at me. "Natsu, what's wrong?" I cup his cheek with my other hand, making him look at me. His eyes are full of fear and pain, like someone had ripped his heart out and then smashed it. I cup both cheek and stroke one gently, encouraging him to speak up.

Natsu, unable to look away from me, starts to tear up. It shocks me greatly cause he never cries in front of anyone, let alone of ever having had cried before this week. "Natsu…!" I exclaim, my eyes widening at his tears. Natsu forces my hands off his face and hides his face in my shoulder, his hands gripping onto my back like a snake. "Please….. hic…" Natsu begins, his voice breaking apart by the minute. "Don't leave…..don't leave me alone again…." I hug him back twice as hard as my own tears slowly fall down as well.

"I won't go anywhere…" I stroke his hair once more. His response was a bit startling. "No… I mean….Please don't go back there….My parents will take care of you…. I'll take care of you…. You don't have to stay there! Please, Lucy…. Please stay here." My heart almost stopped due to his words. My tears fell faster but none of them were from having to reject my best friend's idea. They were for the fact that someone actually asked me to leave home and that they would care for me.

I bury my own face into Natsu's shoulder and smile deeply. My arms drop from relief and I close my eyes. Natsu holds me in his arms even though he's shaking so hard. "Why would I leave…? Everyone here loves me, more than my own parents….Please let me stay, Natsu…" the last tear falls from my closed eyes as I slump on him from exhausion.

I could feel Natsu's grip strengthen greatly. His voice goes a little deep probably from possessiveness and seriousness. "I promise, You'll be safe here… nobody will harm you again or make you their slave girl…" I could tell Natsu was holding back possibly years worth of rage towards Layla and Jude for their treatment of me.

I put my hand on his cheek, still half awake. "Stay with me….Natsu." my eyes grow more sleepily as Natsu lifts me up in his arms and lays us both on his bed to rest. I curl into Natsu's warmth as Happy lays beside my head on the bed as Natsu has a grip on my hand.

I'm out just seconds after we hit the bed.

I wake up to the sound of Igneel opening the door, my eyes wearily blink open slowly. I see that Natsu's face is just inches from mine a small smile on his face. My heart warms at his goofy smile as I poke his cheek slightly.

"Lucy?" I hear Igneel say my name. I peek over Natsu's shoulder to see the red hair male picking up Natsu's laundry basket. The older Dragneel cracks a grin as he sets the basket down lightly. "I haven't see Natsu heavily sleeping in ages. Lately he hardly ever sleeps." I raise an eyebrow as I crawl out of Natsu's grip to go sit next to his father. Natsu's grip slacks in his sleep luckily and I go sit next to his dad. "What do you mean, Uncle Igneel?"

Igneel gives me a sad smile. He wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Since the week you first avoided Natsu, the poor boy hardly slept. He would stay up for hours looking at the album of you guys he made over the years. Even the pictures he secretly had of you from ages ago back when u guys attended a school together. He was a light sleeper, probably hoping you'd invite yourself over and visit him so he'd always be awake to see you. About 3 months ago, he started to lock himself in the closet.

"Wendy was the only one to ever get him out willingly. Lucy, you complete his life. He secretly loves you. I know he won't say it himself because he's afraid he'll lose you if he does. It's why he likes the idea of you being a Dragneel without hinting at ideas that he likes you." I giggle slightly, I knew some of this months ago. I wish the same thing Natsu does. If I was a dragneel I would never have to worry about working at a job I don't want to do.

"Thanks for letting me know, Igneel." I smile up at the older male, as I look over at the still sleeping boy. My thoughts swirl around the idea that Natsu does in fact love me. I smile proudly and ruffle the boy's hair before kissing him on the head.

He sturrs in his sleep and slowly reaches over and grasps my hand. "Luce…" Natsu smiles in his sleep and squeezes my hand. Igneel nods his head and heads to the door. "Best if you stay with him. He needs the sleep." I nod and stroke Natsu's hair, his soft pink locks feel like silk.

A while later I fall back asleep but I wake up to Natsu nudging me. "Luce, wake up!" I grunt as I wipe my eyes clear of sand and crust as I look up at my grinning best friend. His smile is so contageous that I smile right back at him and jump into his arms for a big bear hug.

Natsu takes a long breath of relief and snuggles me in his arms tighter lifting me all the way into his arms until he has me bridal style. "Natsu!" I squeal as he hops off his bed and proceeds to run down the stairs carrying me this way.

We laugh as we reach the bottom of the stairs, His mom just walking out of the kitchen and lets out a high pitch squeal. "Igneel! Igneel, Darling! Look at the happy couple!~" I swear to you both me and Natsu flush deep red at her remark. "M-mom!/A-aunty!" We both say simultaneously.

Igneel bellows out a laugh as he looks in on what his wife is squealling about. The two of us flush even more when his dad gets in on the teasing fest. "You guys married yet?!" I flush cherry red and Natsu sweat drops bullets. "You know you two have a thing for the other!" Igneel pesters on all while steam is pouring out of my ears and Natsu is close to fainting.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" his parents cheer on. Natsu and I get so flushed Natsu actually misses a step and we both end up on the floor but I end up flying out of his arms in the process. "Ah!" I yelp as I land on their mini table that holds a flower vase. "Lucy! You alright?" Grandeeny rushes to me as Natsu pulls himself off the floor. "Luce?" Natsu picks me up which makes me flush up once more.

"I-I'm ok." I wince as he sets me on the couch to adress what causes me pain. I just saw that it was just a scratch from the vase. I sigh at Natsu's concern expression as he notices that its just a scrap as well. "Yatta…" he sighs as well letting off a little more relief than I was. What I also notice is that Igneel and Grandeeny aren't in the room anymore and Natsu is sitting close to me than he was a minute ago.

"Natsu…?" my hair hangs around my face framing it but also messily at the same time. He smiles and fixes up my hair so that he can see me clearly without my hair half falling in my face. I blush faintly as he stares at me with his dark eyes. I can't help but stare back at him as he cups my cheek gently with his callouse hand, strangely it was soft at the same time. I look away, mostly from the jolt of warmth I feel coming from his hand.

"Luce." He murmurs almost quietly which is very unlike him. It has a slight urgency in it which makes me look up at him as he presses his lips into my own. I gasp, my eyes widen bright as the boy I've cared about for almost 4 years kisses me. I close my eyes and kiss him back, our lips smacking together almost causing our teeth to bump into the other's. He gives small kisses at first before I run my fingers through his hair, pressing him closer, deepening the kiss further.

A loud squeal and a shock gasp broke us from our kiss as I look up and see My mom and Grandeeny standing far apart one exiting the kitchen and the other with the front door still partically open. My eyes grow into donuts as I see the expression on my mother's face, which was not pretty.

"M-mom?!" I almost start shaking, Natsu can sense my anxiety just from my mom's presence. Natsu makes a sly notion as he gets up and walks towards my mother. "Hello, Aunt Layla." Natsu says briskly almost unkindly. I notice Grandeeny is keeping her mouth shut for she too wants to know why my demon mom is in her house without being welcomed in.

"May I ask, what are you doing here?" Natsu I could tell was giving my mom the stink eye. Ever since I met Natsu, my parents resented him as my friend while his parents welcomed me. In fact they used to be friends with my parents before they became Magnolia's biggest assholes. Although that's just mine and Natsu's family's perspective.

"I've come to collect Lucy. She's needed at home. I have work that needs to be done and her father needs to be looked after." My mother shows no emotion just clear resolve to get my ass home to an even more awful being. Natsu makes a grunt noise that almost sounds like something an ape would make. "She's only needed at home to take care of **your husband**. You are a wife, your supposed to be taking care of him, not your daughter!" Natsu says the same exact thing my grandma once told Mom. She was never allowed to visit me again after that. I jump up and hurry over to Natsu.

"I-I'll go." I say in a desperate voice. Natsu looks over at me in surprise. Natsu grabs me in his arms before I can make my way to my mom's side which makes the evil witch bletch with disgust. "Your not going with her, Lucy." Natsu's resolve was pure in his eyes as he looks me over.

"She's my daughter, you can't tell her what to do!" Layla screams. Natsu glares at the older blonde with deep hatred. "And **your** any better?! You tell this poor girl what job she has to do when she graduates, have her take care of your sickly husband and even treat her like a slave. She won't go back to that house as long as I stand here!"

My breath catches in my voice as I see Layla pull a revolver out of her bag. "Natsu! Look out!" Natsu was standing in a clear shot of the gun's path. I push him away as the gun goes off, the bullet slamming into my lower back. "Nrgh." I grunt as I slam onto the floor.

"LUCY!" I hear Natsu scream as I can see that Igneel has Layla in a choke hold while Grandeeny is still fighting the gun weilding blonde. Natsu is in my line of sight and holds my gaze as it goes fuzzy. "Natsu….Don't leave…me…" I mumble as my vision turns black.

"LUCY!" Natsu screams my name one last time or I think it is as I black out, blood slowly coming out of my wound in my back…

 **End of part 1. Since this story is soooo very long I decided to slipt it in half. The second half will be about her recovery and a few other things. I can't keep going with this part mostly cause I've already hit page freaking 12 and I want to keep the drama and tragedy going. Anyway, Thank you for reading part one, sorry it was sooo long but I hope it ends up a good hit!**


	2. Author's note for futurE chaps PLZ READ

**Ohayo minna. I'm here to actually talk about the next chapter for this story. One of my guest reviews said something good this morning. Cana Alberona told me that I should extend this 2 parter into a short story (5-10 chapters) and I may go that route as she said in her review go look at it if you want to know what it said.**

 **She mentioned adding in other ships but as long as it doesn't take too much focus from Natsu and Lucy and I may do that to show the relationship that she had with them before her parents tried to make her life more miserable that she would avoid them? If that makes sense?**

 **I'll try to work on this at my own pace. Mostly cause I'm sort of depressed cause I'm graduating Saturday and tomorrow's my last day so I may have to take a break so I don't make my stories too depressing. So give me time so I can plan them out. I've already planned out Scattered light very far ahead so ugh I need to work on it soon or I'll forget my ideas for it.**

 **I hope you guys give me the time I need and if you have any suggestions for the story review this or PM me and tell me your ideas cause I'm open to oppinions and will act on them if I see them as good opertunities for the story. Also arigato for loving the first chapter sooo much, I'm sooo happy it took me almost a week to work on it and make it come out as good as it did with how I had to change the summery to match what was going on instead of what I was hoping would come out.**

 **So thank you soooo much for understanding I promise the next chapter will come as soon as it can as well as Scattered light I swear please go give it a shot cause from the 2** **nd** **chapter on I will explain the Kingdom hearts story I promise you won't need to know ALL of it for that story to work, just a few main and semi main characters that are just known in the kindgom hearts world and not disney characters.**

 **Thanks so much for reading this and I promise I will steadly work on the next chapter just give me time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Crimes Comitted

**As I said in the author notes I am gonna make this longer but spread the chapters out. I don't normally have a preset date on when I update cause I could possibly update tomorrow again. So yea, I'll see what I can do with the updating date but as of right now let's recap on the last chapter**

 **Lucy lives in an abusive house (my idea of abusive without beatings) and is treated more like a servant or a slave rather than a daughter. She says she has avoided her friends since the beginning of the second semester (falling under like the month of january or february) because of issues she's come across in her house, her dad having cancer, her grandma being forbidden from visiting and her turning into an semi obedient girl.**

 **Natsu one of her old friends constantly texts her phone and when she finally replies back to his messages he insist on her staying for the weekend at his house. Lucy has a special reunion with the Dragneels, and shares a moment with Natsu**

 **She finds out from his dad that Natsu secretly loves her but has been afraid to show it and doesn't know how to. Natsu and lucy kiss after they both take a nasty fall on the bottom step of the stairs, but is soon ruined when Lucy's mom comes through without announcing her arrival and demands that Lucy returns home to care for her father while she is busy with work.**

 **Natsu, who's been sick of how her parents run her life, stands up to her mom but it's fruitless when Lucy says she'll go but Natsu tells layla he'll never let her go back there which causes Layla to draw a hidden gun and tries to shoot Natsu. Lucy sees the gun before Natsu does and shoves him out of the way causing her to get shot in the side of her back.**

 **Here's where we start back up again with Pressure of Future Daze!**

 _Am I alive? Everything is black… all I remember was a gun shot and Natsu screaming my name.. I'm falling back into the dark…Natsu, please help me.._

Natsu's POV (Following before Lucy getting shot)

I stare at Layla's strick and piercing gaze. The older blonde aged very quick, her blonde hair has some gray to it and has crows feet on the corner of her eyes and wrinkles frames her face when she frowns at me. I glare back at her as I tell her off about running Lucy's life. In the years I've known Lucy, Layla has never been this cold or selfish. Since learning about her Dad's illness I've watched Lucy's house and saw how violent Layla became over the course of a few months.

Lucy rushes to my side and tells me she would go back to the hellhole that was her home. Layla and I bicker a lot but I don't even see the fact that she pulls a revolver out of her purse and holds it firmly in her hand. "Natsu, move!" Lucy had screamed at me as she pushes me away and gets into the path of the airborn bullet at it pierces her lower backside. I scream out her name. "LUCY!" I stay beside her and hold her close.

I see out of the corner of my eye that my parents were ristricting Layla while Mom was tugging on the barrel of the gun, trying to pull it away from her. Pops was pinning Layla against him and had her in a choke hold all while prying her fingers from the gun handle. Layla was practically in anguish, shocked at the fact of the crime she just committed.

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy pauses on the steps and sees the event that has unfold in the family living room. "Natsu-nii? Lucy-san!" She cries out as she runs to my side and gasps when she sees the blood pooling around Lucy. Wendy is almost in tears, I am as well as I grasp her shoulder. The poor 12 year old looks up at me. "Wendy, I need you to be a big girl." Wendy nods at my words, her eyes are already moist with unshed tears.

"Go into the kitchen, get the phone and dial 911, make sure you get an ambulance and the police down here, ok? Can you do that, sis?" The young bluenette nods her head vigorously and gets to her feet, dashing towards the kitchen doors.

I hold Lucy tightly in my arms, not even caring how my parents efforts were doing with trying to get the gun from Layla. I close my eyes and just hold Lucy as the tears drip down my face. "Luce…" I moan into her hair. I hear a loud smack and a thud soon after. I look up to see Pops standing over Layla holding the barrel of the gun the handle raised.

It hits me that Dad had knocked out Layla with the butt of the weapon and I spot my mom on the ground gasping for air and holds her neck gingerly. My eyes widen in shock, Layla had tried to strangle my mom after she released her hold on the gun. "Their coming!" Wendy calls out as she crashes through the kitchen door.

"The police and ambulance are coming!" Pops walks over to his wife and holds her close. "You ok, Grandeeny?" Mom cough and nods her head in response. I sigh as I continue to hold Lucy, putting pressure on her wound. "Lucy, can you hear me..?" once again I bury my face in her hair until the sounds of sirens echoed around the house.

"Open up!" a burly voice calls out as Dad opens the door to a pair of paramedics and a police man. "Help please!" I yell out, catching the attentions of the paramedics. They take one look at me and rush over to where I sat on the floor holding Lucy. "What happened, boy?" one of the paramedics, a female asks. She had deep green hair that was pixie short and wore black scrubs under a white jacket with a badge on the right arm side of the coat.

"S-she was shot. Her mom came over, she and I fought verbally and she pulled out a gun…A-and Lucy, that's this girl, she pushed me out of the way… she got hit!" I hand Lucy over to the other Paramedic who was a male with midnight blue hair and was dressed like the female but wore thin rimmed glasses.

He puts Lucy on her stomach and examines the wound. "No good. We'll have to take her to the hopsital." Over this I see the police man with the burly voice handcuffing Layla who is now semi conscious. "No! no! you can't take me away! It's **HIS** Fault! Arrest him! He's the one who should've gotten shot!" Layla jerks her head in my direction.

"Arrest me? You're a CRAZY WOMAN! You brought a GUN into MY HOUSE AND ALMOST SHOT ME! YOU HAVE NO SHAME FOR WHAT HAPPENED! IF LUCY DIES I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" I charge towards her but it takes both Pop and the female Paramedic to hold me back. "You and Jude will pay if she dies!" I shoot back at her as the policeman yanks the elderly blonde out the door who was still screaming arrest him, arrest him.

The paramedics bring in a gurney and put Lucy on it. "Wait please! Let me come with you!" I scream as they put Lucy in the back end of the ambulance. Pops, Mom and Wendy stand on the doorstep as I race on to our front lawn. "She'll be ok, son." The female says to me but I reffuse to stand back. "Please! I need to know if she'll be ok. Please let me go with you…" my Dad grasp me on the shoulder. The male paramedic is already in the car with the engine on. The female argues no further and jerks her head towards the back of the vehicle.

I perk up a bit as I jump in and slam the doors behind me. I look through the door windows to see my family all runs to Mom's mini van as the ambulance drives oof towards the hospital. I sit down on the bench and look down at lucy, who's on her stomach with her face in my direction. I brush some of her hair from her face and hold her hand in a tight grip hoping that my unusla body heat will help her wake up.

She sturs slightly but smiles now in her unconscious state and that alone makes me smile as I feel the vehicle turn in various directions before arriving at the hospital. I knew we were at the hosital cause other paramedics open up the doors and start to pull Lucy's gurney out of the end of the truck, proping the wheels up. I follow after them which the paramedics who were driving the ambulance verified that I could go and be with Lucy.

I stay outside the room their working in as the remove the bullet from Lucy's back and patchs her up. As they push her out of the room and into a stationary hospital room, my family had just shown up. We're eagered for Lucy to wake up, but that process is slow and prolonging sometimes. Her body needs to rest as well as her mind from the trauma.

The same policeman from before came to the hospital room and asks us more questions, how well we know Lucy, if she ever mentioned the abuse before this incident, how well we know her parents and their history of abuse. So far we could only say that the abuse was long before we met her, hell even my parents said when Layla and Jude were first married they were fine. Guessing around after Lucy was born things went down hill.

The policeman couldn't ask anything of Wendy for she knew barely a thing on either situation since my parents tend to keep these things quiet from her for her own safety. The policeman even asked about her social life in school even though that would help very little. The policeman mentions that his partner had Jude in holding for being suspitious of abuse, the couldn't fully charge him either until Lucy was awake to verify.

"Officer? May I ask something?" I speak up for the first time in 5 minutes as he talks with my parents. The burly officer had copper hair, even while most of it was hidden under his police cap. He looks me over with his green eyes. "Yes, son?" he uses the term most Policemen use on kids. "Is it possible for my parents to file charges on them?" Pops and Mom look at me with surprise. I knew a thing or two on how the legal system worked.

"I suppose, but it depends on the charges. You can file attempt at murder charges, since you and Mrs. Heartifilia claim that she was gonna shoot and kill you." The policeman looks and whispers to Pops and Mom. "and if I were you two, I would take that awful woman and her husband to court for custody of her." My parents nod in agreement. "Thank you officer. We'll give you a call when she wakes up." Pops gives the man his phone number as the officer took his leave.

"You gonna gain custody of Lucy?" I ask them, I'm still holding a vice grip on her hand. Pops and mom look at each other then down at Lucy. Pops sits down next to me and gives my shoulder a firm squeeze. "I promise we'll fight for Lucy and make sure Layla and Jude go to prison." I smile widely at them and give my dad a one arm hug. "Thanks pops." Mom gives me a warm smile as she hugs Wendy who is equally as happy.

I look at Lucy. "We'll protect you, Luce. I promise. You'll never have to worry about them ever again." I kiss her slender cheek and smile. "I'll visit you everyday until you wake up. Even our friends will visit as well when they find out." I chuckle slightly as I pull the hospital bed blankets over her a bit more. I squeez her hand once more.

"Sayanara, Luce. See you tomorrow." I follow my parents out of her room as the four of us head home to clean up what had occurred today. Lucklily for us, the Cop also took the gun that had Layla's finger prints on it, so we didn't have to worry about suspected weapons lying around the house when we got home. My parents went straight to work on getting a lawyer and working with him on custody claims for Lucy.

I just know my family will provail on winning the custody case. I'm sure of it, then we can put away her parents for good!

 **That's all for now. Since the story's gonna be a bit spread out, sadly the chapters will be shortened as well. The next chapter will include Natsu going back to school a few days later and explaining the events about Lucy. That one will be a bit longer cause Natsu's gonna explain how he knows each of his friends and when he met them as well inbetween talking to them.**

 **Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Until next time Minna stay cool cause it's SUMMERTIME! Unless you live on the opposite side then stay warm cause it's WINTERTIME! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 The news spreads (REVI)

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED AND HAD TO BE REMOVED TO EDIT THE MAJOR PROBLEM I NOTICED/**

 **I'm gonna try and rush a bit through Pressure of Future Daze, mostly cause I got a lot of other ideas I need to act on that maybe flops or great A ones. Lets recap on what happened in the last chapter:**

 **Lucy passed out from the bullet wound**

 **Natsu's parents wrestle the gun from Layla and subdo her**

 **Wendy calls the police and ambulance**

 **They arrest Layla for the charges of attempt of murder and abuse to a child**

 **Natsu rides inside the ambulance on the way to the hospital**

 **Lucy arrives at the hospital, Natsu and his family visit with her while she's asleep**

 **The same policeman from before questions them on what led up to Layla firing the gun**

 **Natsu asks if it was possible for his parents to get custody of Lucy**

 **Igneel promises Natsu that they'll take Layla and Jude to court and win Lucy**

 **Heres where we left off-Enjoy~**

 _Chapter 3: The news spreads_

Natsu's POV

Mom told me I couldn't miss another day of school, and that if I go and stayed the whole day, I could visit Lucy immediantly after school with Wendy and stayed until Pops came to get us. I agreed, mostly cause I need to tell the gang what happened to Lucy, if it hadn't already gotten on the news.

Which I had found out too late… That same morning, Mom turned on the tv and the event was being broadcast.

 _Acnchorwoman: Appartently just two days ago, Local Buisness Owners, Layla Heartifilia and Jude Heartifilia had be arrested. Reasons for their arrest is a bit unknown except the secondary charge on Layla Heartifilia who had Attempt to murder Local High School student, Natsu Dragneel, son of Police Chief Igneel Dragneel._

 _Anchorman : One of our camera crews were able to talk and ask Igneel about what happened. He had said that Layla and Jude Heartifilia's Daughter "Lucy was staying with them for the weekend, for she and Natsu are close friends at school. Layla Heartifilia had apparently barged in on the family and started to demand her daughter to come home to take care of her father. Natsu and Layla have a fight about Lucy going with her Mother, who had been abusing Lucy for years along side her father. Layla had apprently pull the gun out and had shot Lucy by mistake, when she was aim for Natsu._

 _She confessed at the scene of the crime, the family, paramedics, Daniel and Victoria, and local policeman Officer Grover are all witnesses to her confession, stating that she wanted Natsu dead, that he was supposed to be the one shot. Later it was also confirmed that Natsu Dragneel had a long time suspition of Layla for abuse both mental and physical for years even before the two high schoolers met."_

 _Anchorwoman: Lucy Heartifilia had suffered a bullet wound on the side of her back. Grandeeny Dragneel also voiced about the gun original point. Layla had had it pointed at Natsu's head, but before she fired, Igneel had tackled her at the same time, Lucy had pushed Natsu out of the line of fire, saving his life. Lucy Heartifilia is currently in the hospital, being treated for her wound._

"Seriously? You guys told the media?" I groan after the announcement was finished. Mom sweat drops bashfully. "W-well I thought that would end up in the newspaper." I could tell it was a flate out lie. "Least it saves me explaining what happened to everyone. I'm gone, mom!" I call back after I slide on my bag and grab my cellphone from the charge station. "Be safe, sweetie. Have a good day." Mom calls from inside the kitchen.

"Natsu-nii! Can we visit Lucy-nee after school?" Wendy asks before I close thr front door behind me. "Hai, Wendy. I'll be picking you up ok?" I close the door behind me and turn to face the sidewalk. "AH! You assholes scared me to death!" I gasp for air when I see my two buds standing outside my fenced in front yard. Gray wears a navy blue jacket over a plain white and grey striped shirt with black cargo jeans and blue high tops. Gajeel wears his usual all black outfit, black tan shirt, black ripped jeans, black spiked boots with a spiked bracelet on his wrist and black leather gloves. "Ohayo, baka." They both say after I close the fence gate.

"You two see the news this morning?" I ask a bit unsure, mostly cause these two morons aren't news watchers like most people. They both look surprised that I asked to begin with. "To be honest," Gray starts off. Gajeel adds in. "We did, and heard what happen to Lucy. How is Bunny-girl? How bad was the wound?" Gray gives Gajeel a hasty don't push it look which makes him go mute about his questions.

"S-she was unconcscious after she got hit. There wasn't a lot of blood but there was a small puddle. She's still unconscious at the hospital. Wendy and I are going to visit her after school today." I say, my worries already trying to consume me. Both Gray and Gajeel give me sypathetic looks as we reach the end of my street and cross over closer to where Juvia and Erza's neighborhood is.

The two girls were half a yard away walking and talking in a hush manner. "OI! C'mon!" Gajeel calls to the two who finally notice our existance. Juvia and Erza dash over to us in an instant. "You guys weren't gonna leave without us, were you?" Juvia exclaims as she pulls to a stop in front of Gray and bends over and gasps for air from their dash. Erza stops in front of me but doesn't try to take a breather like Juvia.

Juvia wore a plain blue dress shirt with a light blue ruffled skirt and black and blue flats, her hair is down and curly as ever. Erza wore a traditional uniform which aren't offically required at school but she does so anyway to look presentable, the same old white dress shirt, black tie blue blazer and skirt with black shoes kinda uniform. It makes her look more like a secretary than a student.

"Natsu. Is it true?" Juvia looks up at me after Erza speaks. I look away from the girls and try to speak without my voice cracking. I gulp and pray my voice doesn't crack as I say. "Yes. What you saw on the news was right… Lucy came and stayed at my house after she finally texts me back in Mavis knows how long." I don't tell them about our kiss but continue further. "Layla barged into the house while me and Lucy were sitting on the couch. She had demanded that Lucy came home.

"I told her Lucy doesn't have to do anything, that Layla couldn't control her. Layla pulls a gun out of her purse when I'm not looking because Lucy comes up beside me. S-she fired the gun and Lucy had saw the gun and was already pushing me out of the way…she took the hit and fell on the ground. My parents wrestled the gun from Layla. That's what happened, and yes my parents told the media." I didn't even notice that we all have been walking and were already in front of the school.

"Gomen ne, Natsu. Gray and I didn't think this could happen…" Erza and Gray both have a guilty expression on their faces. I stop and look at them both. "You two go on ahead." Both Juvia and Gajeel nod and head towards the main entrance of the school leaving Gray and Erza behind. "What do you mean you didn't think that could happen?" I look at them both, my expression is mixed of confusion and pain.

Gray and Erza look away from me before thoughtfully looking back at me. "We had asked Lucy to check up on you… we knew you two hadn't been talking for a while so we begged her to check up on you since you've been down since she's stopped coming around." So that's it. She was _asked_ to see how I was doing, _asked_ to check up on me. Was she never gonna contact me?

My bangs cover my face as I look away from my friends. "Natsu, please. Don't be mad at Lucy." Erza says urgently, her face revealing her worries and concern about me and the whole situation. Even Gray, who normally hides his concerns, has it showing. "H-how can I be mad…? I mean, she at least bothered to contact me." I raise my head a bit and Gray looks surprised. "Natsu…Your crying.." I touch my face and feel wetness coming off of my finger tips.

 _I am crying_. I clentch the hand that has tears on it into a fist. i harden my gaze into a semi-glare and stare at the ground. "Natsu…Don't torment yourself! You inviting Lucy over doesn't mean a thing. It's not your fault that Lucy got hurt, she chose to do it to save your LIFE! You would be dead if it wasn't for Lucy." Gray grabs me by the shoulder and starts shaking me a bit.

"What then Gray?! What then?! If Lucy dies from this gunshot wound, I will make sure the police get enough evidence to put them to death! Its what they deserve for treating Lucy like a slave! A servant! I would do the same for you both or any of our friends if you were in her position." I grit my teeth and try to contain my cries of pain and anguish.

Erza puts a comforting hand on my clentched fist. she slowly pries my hand loose then links her hand with mine. "Natsu, we know you would. But, you can't take the blame that rightfully belongs to her parents. All you can do is be there for her when she wakes up. How bout we all go visit Lucy?" I look up at my red haired friend. "Really?" My eyes almost water over again.

They surprise me by hugging me at the same time. "Really" the two say in unson. I couldn't hold back my tears any more. I grip the back of their shirts and sob on both of their shoulders. My best friends don't move or say anything just let me cry while Erza pets my head and Gray pats my back. I've known these two for years so them doing something like this for me hasn't been surprising since we're all so close. If one of us hurts, the others do everything they can to help that friend out.

I'll never take their friendship for granted.

I later get in touch with Levy, Lucy's best friend and Gajeel's girlfriend. Levy is a petite girl with shaggish short blue hair that she keeps back with bandanas, I've never once seen her without one on. She could pass as Lucy's sister if she wanted to cause they both have the same personality except Levy's more devious.

"Hey Levy." I run up behind the petite bluenette who almost jumps in shock. "Natsu! You scared me." The bluenette wore a blue and green foral looking dress which stops just above her knee, a matching bandana and blue flats that look like flipflops. "Gomen. Gomen." I give a cheeky smile which drops shortly after as I ask her in a monotone voice.

"Levy, did you hear what happened?" Levy looks up at me but no surprise is on her face. "Hai. Thank you for trying to protect her, Natsu. She would never be the same if Layla had hit you." Levy's voice dies out, I could tell she was choking on tears.

I rest a hand on her shoulder drawing her to a stop. I bend down to look her in the eyes. "You need to cry?" I ask, my voice full of concern. The petite girl nods her head viciously before latching onto me and starts crying into my shoulder. I rub her back as she lets out cries of pain. I hear loud footsteps coming from behind us as Gajeel runs up next to us. "Shrimp, you ok?" the brawny black hair male asks, putting a comforting hand on his girlfriend's back.

"Gajeel.." Levy looks up to see him and goes from me to him and sniffles as he lifts her up into his arms. I give a faint smile as I head towards the cafateria. "Oi, Natsu." I stop to the sound of Gajeel's voice. "Nani?" I don't turn to look at him but I could tell without looking that he was smiling. "Thank you." He gives no explaination and I don't ask for one. "Anything for a friend." I smile a bit bigger as I head inside the cafateria to look for my other friends.

I spot Juvia, Jellal, Gray, Erza, Sting and Lisanna sitting around the biggest table in the lunch room. When they see me, Cobra, Jellal, and Lisanna all jump up. I wave them to sit back down as soon Cobra's brother, Rogue joins our little group. "Natsu, where's Levy-chan and Gajeel-san?" Juvia asks as the two come walking inside Gajeel still carrying his sniffling girlfriend. "Ooh, Levy-chan…" Lisanna hugs the bluenette when he puts her down so she can sit. Levy looks towards me, a whole different emotion displays on her face. "Natsu. When your parents take Layla and Jude to court, you make sure they put them both away for the rest of their lives. No chance of parol, Got it?" I meether with the same hazy determination.

"If my parents have anything to say about it, they would shoot the bastards themselves and save the justice system the trouble of locking them up. I know Lucy would want the put in jail for their crimes though." My friends all nod as I look around at them. Cobra wears a fur vest with a white polo underneath with black jeans and sneakers, his hair shaggy and all over the place, yet looked kempt.

His brother Rogue wears similar but a black jacket and a grey shirt with black hair covering one of his eyes. Jellal wears a red blazer jacket, a blue button down polo dress shirt, red cargo pants and black dress shoes. He looks identical to Erza's outfit but looks like a lawyer.

Lisanna wears a light green summer dress that ends at her kness with a dark green pair of leggings underneath and 2 inch high black strappy heels, her hair; a bit too short for a regular pony tail but has two small pigtails in place. Gray looks over at me. "You still visiting Lucy after school?" I nod but add on.

"I have to wait for Wendy at her school before I can head over there." Gajeel grins and chuckles. "No problem then," the black hair male leans back in his chair. "We can take my van, go by Wendy's school and get her, then drive over to the hospital."

"Uh no." Erza says sarcastically. "Your van can only hold 7 people." The black hair male sputters. "Yea, so?" Cobra clarifies the obvious. "There's 10 of us including Wendy-san." We all sweat drop at Gajeel's stupidity. The bulky male flushes with embarrassment. "U-urusai!" he crosses his arms over his chest and frowns.

Levy pats her boyfriend's arm. "Nice idea though Gajeel." She smiles making her boyfriend blush as he grabs her around the waist and holds her. "Meh." He mumbles, his face a bit red as we just laugh at his embarrassment. I get up as I hear the bell go off. "Ok, guys see you after school." I call back to them as I head towards my next class. "Natsu-san wait for me!" Juvia cries as she chases after me to our shared class period. "Damn and I thought it was only me she chased." Gray sweat drops as he and Erza walk to their class as well.

The last bell for the day rings as I dash to the front of the school to find my pals and the car we have to take. They're already in the parking lot in front of Gajeel's van. "How is this gonna work?" I hear Juvia ask. Gajeel huffs. "Simple, Shrimps gonna ride up front with me in my lap. You guys try to get situated." Gajeel hops up front and pulls levy into his lap with just enough room for him to press on the breaks, the gas and use the steering wheel.

Jellal hops into the very back with Erza in his lap. Rogue and S ting next to them, Lisanna sitting on Sting's lap much to my surprise. Gray and Juvia sat in the middle section while I sat up front with Gajeel and Levy.

"Everyone comfy?" Levy asks as Gajeel pulls out of the parking lot. "Peachy." Lisanna mumbles, her face bright red but not as red as Cobra. It didn't take long for Gajeel to find Wendy's middle school. The school had just let out and I saw Wendy sitting in the grass with her backpack beside her with her hands on her kness.

"WENDY!" I call out from the van window. The young dark bluenette pops her head up and sees me waving at her. She smiles widely as she picks up her bag and runs over to the van just as I pop the passanger door open. Wendy sits her bag on the floor board and climbs into my lap, closing the door behind her.

"Wow, it's a full house." She looks back behind us and sees everyone. "Hey shorty." Gray smiles. Wendy smiles back at him as Gajeel floors it to the hospital almost making Wendy bump her head into mine. "Gajeel slow down!" Levy screams for the rest of us.

"This is gonna be a long ride, I can feel it." Cobra moans in the back. "DON'T YOU DARE PUKE IN MY CAR YOU BLONDE TWIT!" Gajeel yells sending a glare to the sickly brunette in the back. It didn't help much with the fact that Lisanna was sitting on him. "Don't worry about him, just get to the hospital." I urge as I hear Lisanna humming to Cobra, making his moans draw to silence.

About 20 minutes later Gajeel pulls up into the parking lot of the hospital and parks the van. I get out first with Wendy and soon we all ran towards the main building. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the female clerk at the front desk cries as we all stop in front of her desk. "Who are you visiting?" she asks me since I'm standing in front of her. "Lucy Heartifilia. We're her friends from school." The woman looks up at me again, she had green pigtails and purple eyes and wears black rim glasses. "Oh yea, I heard about you. You were very brave to stand up to that crazy woman like that. Lucy's in room 12B so take the elevator to the second floor ok?" I nod and lead my friends to the elevator.

The elevator stops on the second floor as we all got out to look for her room. "Here it is!" Jellal calls as he points to the last door on the end. I'm about to open the door when I hear someone talking on the otherside of the door. I open the door slowly and we all step inside. My gaze lands on an elderly woman, with pink hair that looks faded with age and green eyes. The old woman wore a sweater that was open to a white blouse and cargo dress pants.

"Who are you?" I ask the old woman as she looks towards me.

 **This is where I end the chapter off. Who's the old woman visiting Lucy? Is lucy gonna wake up soon?**

 **Hopefully in the next chapter, I made this as long as I could. It took me awhile to work on so please give me some wonderful reviews as compensastion for working so hard, ne?~ it's not that hard just do it before you go read another story. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise and more surprises

**I'm so sorry about the last chapter I had just read it over after weeks of it being posted and I realised that I made sting into a friend by accident**

 **IMPORTANT STUFF BELOW PLEASE READ!**

 **As to respond and further include on a question someone asked in the last chapter. "Where's Sting, Lucy's brother from the first chapter?" as you may remember Sting is currently not in the picture. He's in the military. He's a few years older than Lucy and had been taken into the military before he even reached Senior year of high school.**

 **Now I know your thinking that's not how it works. I know it's not how it works but it's what happened to him and it will get explained more in this chapter. I'm even gonna explain right now when each person of lucy's group of friends had met Lucy offically. Mostly cause I said I would in the last chapter but I mostly pointed out when Erza and Gray had known Natsu, Not Lucy. Here's the listings:**

 **Levy: Lucy had met Levy around 3** **rd** **grade. Its because of this fact, that they are so similar in personality and hobbies.**

 **Juvia: Juvia had met Lucy before she ever met Gray so you can clarify that she's more normal when Lucy meets her. She meets her as an exchange student from America back in the 4** **th** **grade.**

 **Lisanna: this one was more of a savior friendship. Lucy had saved Lisanna from a rabid dog in the summer before 5** **th** **grade.**

 **Gray and Erza: Lucy met them during an amusement park ride, when they all shared a water raft, the summer before 6** **th** **grade.**

 **Jellal: Lucy met him in the 6** **th** **grade when he first moved to magnolia during the summer. He lives across the street from her.**

 **Gajeel: he used to bully Lucy in the 7** **th** **grade, until a spiteful Levy changed his ways.**

 **Cobra: was the new kid after winter break of 7** **th** **grade, He would flirt with Lucy at random. She had to show him around the school.**

 **Rogue: even though his twin was met at a different time, Lucy met him when the group of friends all went to the beach that upcoming summer.**

 **Natsu: he meets her during high school years. He had been in a different school separate from his pals Erza and Gray, which is why he never met Lucy at the same time.**

 **Now that that's done let's get on to the actual story!**

 **Enjoy and please review on your way out. I don't own Fairy tail just the story plot.**

" _Summer has come and past_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up when september ends_

 _Like my father's come to pass_

 _Seven years has gone so fast_

 _Wake me up when september ends_

 _Here comes the rain again_

 _Falling from the stars_

 _Drenched in my pain again_

 _Becoming who we are_

 _As my memory rest_

 _But never forgets what I lost_

 _Wake me up when september ends"_

 _Wake me up when September ends-Green Day_

 _Chapter 5: Surprise and more surprises_

Natsu's pov

"Who are you?" I ask the elderly woman sitting beside the bed occupied by a sleeping Lucy. The faded pinkette looks up at me. Her face has a few wrinkles on it yet she looks fairly young for an old lady.

"Who are you, is what I should be asking." The granny mutters looking over at us. I look back at my group of friends and we all were equally confused. Erza aproaches the elderly woman. "Excuse me, madam?" The granny looks up at Erza as she puts on her friendliest smile.

"What do you want, Red riding hood?" I could hear a few gasps behind me and I secretly cringe. I could already see the tick mark slowly forming on her head. Erza keeps her same smile but her teeth tried well not to grit at the insult.

Gray coughs. "Um, listen. Grandma, I think you lost your marbles at bingo last night. Why don't you go find them?" I have to bite my lip to hold back from the painful laughter. She did seem senile just from how she was behaving.

"I think you lost your pants, Mr. Porn Star." The grandma rebuttles pointing an old wrinkly finger at the dark hair male. "What are you- HOLY FUCK! Where'd they go now?" Gray runs out of the hospital room and I could hear a scream and someone shouting pervert in the wing.

"Yehehehehe!" The grandma cackles holding her ribs. "Are all you whippersnappers this easy to play with? Hehehehehe!" I drop my head and let out a huge groan of annoyance. I scratched my head and sighed before looking up at the old woman. "Listen, old lady. Why don't you go back to the senior center where you belong, huh?" I suggested as I massage my temple.

"Like I'm gonna have a lollipop, cotton candy for brains, scrawny chicken boy like yourself ordering me around." I could hear several chokes of laughter behind me. I clench my fingers in a way that made it look like I was gonna strangle her before clenching them fuller into fists before dropping them to my side.

"Give me a straight answer old bird." I give her a glare. She stares me down but slams her heavy bag on my head. "Aah!" I drop to the floor holding my crown of my head where the metal chains of her purse slammed into. "Owowowow!" I rub it hard as I slowly pick myself up.

"What's your problem, miss?" Levy quips which makes the old woman stare at her. "Did you say something pipsqueak? Cause all I can hear is a mouse squeaking but I don't hear no words coming from it." I have never seen Levy's face a deadly shade of red before. It takes Gajeel, Lisanna and Wendy to hold that petite bluenette down. The profanity coming from her mouth was even worse that I have to cover Wendy's ears while she holds her down.

Oh if only things had ended there… things got much worse within the next ten minutes…

"UNTIE US YOU CRAZY FRUIT LOOP OF A OLD LADY!" Gajeel hollars in my ear. Somehow, the granny managed to tie all 11 of us using only double ply toilet paper and dental floss.

I groan feeling as if ever second I spend in this room will now make me lose a quarter of my sanity. I don't even know how she managed to knock out both the twins and Gray who had his pants duct taped to him which would be painful later.

"Why did she have to tie us up? Eww! Cobra's drooling on me!" Lisanna eeks when the brunette starts drooling on her tank top, half of the drool getting on her shoulder. Did I even need to start on the fact that Rogue was half crushing my little sister? Cause that's what I have to look at to avoid having Metalhead's face in front of me.

"Is this what hell feels like? Cause I'm certain I'm LIVING IT. And Granny Smith is the fucking Devil!" Levy starts screeching like a howler monkey once again. Dear god, I just hope granny stuffs a toilet paper roll in her mouth at this point.

A knock at the door sounds as a young copper haired nurse walks in as she says. "Excuse me, I'm just here to- HOLY BANANA'S DOING CARTWHEELS!" The woman practically jumps out of her skin. "Porylusica What did you do?" The copper girl demands to granny.

"What?! They walked in here! I thought they would harm my granddaughter." Porylusica replies nonchalently. "SHE'S INSANE!" Gajeel howls once more into my ear. My head felt like a watermelon that had been broken open with a sledgehammer. "Will you stop SCREAMING! DAMN, IF I BECOME DEAF LATER TODAY, I WILL BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AND CUT YOUR TONGUE OUT!" I already have a vicious headache.

"Wait, your Lucy-san's Grandmother?" Juvia pipes up and that catches our attention. "Grandmother?" There is no way that this lugnut granny was Lucy's grandmother! No way!

Poryluscia looks me over for the first time since the past 20 minutes we've come into the room. "Wait a minute… your _him!_ _You're_ the boy who tried to protect my grandaughter! From the news report!" In a snap the elderly pinkette cuts us out of her little trap.

Poryluscia nearly knocks me over in a bear hug. "Ohhh you sweet sweet boy!" She kisses my forehead and hugs me tighter. "Thank you so much for saving her from that demonic bitch of a woman!" All my friends look on in complete startlement. I was speechless as well.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Porylusica Worvern, Lucy's grandmother on her father's side. I am so sorry for what I have done. You see, I haven't seen Lucy for almost 3 years now." I scrunched my eyes at the elderly woman, how come she didn't see her?

"What happened that kept you away?" Erza asks as the granny takes a seat in her original chair she had been in when we first came in the room. "That wretched mother of hers. I had been trying to protect dear lucy from her mother ever since Jude first had cancer and the affair happened.

"Lucy was being treated like a servant and every time I came to visit which was every week, I would always see Lucy doing something. I never once saw signs that a friend had been over that week."

 _Affair? Lucy never mentioned that before…_ I could only think as Porylusica catches my attention. She waves me over to sit down next to her. "Come here, boy." I sit down next to her grnadmother. "Lucy never mentioned an affair before…" I point out which makes the grandma look away.

"That poor girl. She would do anything to protect anyone from her parents. Lucy must've never mentioned it fear it would be brought up by accident. She would be abused if it was. Just like when she spoke out against her mother, the last time I saw her."

My friends exchange glances with me, some were pained and other were from dread. "What happened, Granny Porylusica?" I ask, speaking the words we all wanted to say.

Porylusica meets everyone's gaze including my own. "We were having dinner when me and Layla were having our normal argument about how Lucy should be raised normally and not be my son's servant girl. That Layla was his wife and she should be taking care of him. Also involving the fact that Layla wanted Lucy to become something she didn't want to be.

"Layla had said something, which had sturred up Lucy. Lucy had told her mother that they haven't been a family since her affair with a man from her work place." I could hear the pain in her grandmother's voice as she was holding back age old tears and frustrations.

"The next thing I knew Layla had slapped Lucy so hard, she had landed on the floor anf had slid 2 feet away from the table. After that, I had swore to myself that I would get dirt on Layla and put her in jail. But, it looks like you've already done that for me, Natsu."

I was once again inveloped in a hug that smelt like air freshener and minty shampoo. I hug her back but not as tightly. "Thank you for saving my sweet granddaughter. Thank you for protecting her." I looked away when I pulled away from Porylusica.

"But I didn't… she still got hurt." My gaze instantly looks to a still unconscious Lucy. "Oh no, no, no." Porylusica shakes her head vigorously. "What do you mean, Granny?" Gray, who finally woken up, says.

"Natsu, you helped put away people who would've destroyed Lucy's life! You _saved_ her future!" I was speechless, but my friends weren't. "Of course he saved her. He's like a dragon protecting the princess." Wendy smiles. "Natsu-nii loves Lucy-nee, right?" my face burst into flames. "W-WENDY!" I glare helplessly at my laughting little sister.

"Aww, what a cute sister you have, Natsu." Porylusica gives a cutesy smile to my baby sister. "Natsu you look like a steamed vegetable." Cobra barks out a laugh all while Lisanna and Juvia are wetting down my face with wet paper towels from the room's bathroom.

I notice the poundering expression on Levy and Juvia's face. "Whats up?" I quip, the two bluenette's fall out of their thoughts. "Oh. We were remembering somebody from Lucy's family…" Levy sounds disponded as she looks away. Juvia nudges her in the shoulder.

"Family member? Who else was there?" Rogue speaks for the first time since we came to the hospital. Lisanna snaps her fingers. "Ah! I know who your talking about." I look towards her in confusion. Erza nods her head as well. "Sadly he's not around…" Gray murmurs quietly to add on to the confusion that was settling in my brain.

"Who are you talking about?" I nearly shouted at my confusing friends. Everyone but Rogue, Wendy, and Cobra look at me with disbelieve.

"Sting Heartifilia….Lucy's older brother." Juvia speaks as the whole room falls into silence.

 _At a military facility miles away_

"Sting! Bro, come watch the news!" His pal Rufus urges while he's in the shower. "Dude, piss off! Unless you want me to shove your toothbrush up your ass again!" The soaking wet male barksout while throwing a roll of toilet paper towards the bathroom door to scare him away.

"But bro! It's serious!" Rufus pesters continuously, his glance fixing from the ongoing news report to the bathroom door where his best friend was. "If it's about another dumbass robbery or a dude smuggling drugs in his anus, I don't want to hear about it!" Sting's voice rangs out through the bathroom door.

"But Sting! It's about your sister!" Sting hear the words from his friend and his blood grew cold as he shuts off the water and wraps up in a towel before almost slamming the door into his pal's nose. Rufus pulls him to the t.v as the new report goes on.

 _Aparently just two days ago Local Business Owners, Jude Heartifilia and Layla Heartifilia had been arrested. Reasons for their arrest is a bit unknown except the secondary charge on Layla who had attempt to murder local High School student, Natsu Dragneel, Son of Police Chief, Igneel Dragneel._

 _One of our camera crews were able to ask Igneel about what happened. He said that Layla and Jude's daughter Lucy was staying with them for the weekend, for she and Natsu are close friends at school._

 _Layla Heartifilia had apparently barged in on the family and started to demand her daughter to come home to take care of her father. Natsu and Layla have a fight about Lucy going with her Mother, who had been abusing Lucy for years along side her father. Layla had pulled out a gun and had shot Lucy by mistake, when she had aimmed for Natsu._

 _She confessed at the scene of the crime. The family, paramedics, Daniel and Victoria and local Policeman Officer Gover are all witnesses to her confession, stating that she wanted Natsu dead, that he was supposed to be the one shot._

 _Later it was confirmed that Natsu Dragneel had a long suspition of of Layla for abuse both mental and physical for years even before the highschoolers met-_

"Lu-lu's hurt?!" Sting's body was chilled both with fear and anger towards his so-called mother who shot his only sister. _She will pay for this! Lu-lu hang in there!_ Sting jumps to his feet. "Wait, Sting!" Rufus clasp his friend's shoulder, making him turn around.

"Your not going by yourself. Your impulsive when your mad. Let me take you back to Magnolia." The light brown hair male offers, his green eyes filled with determination and hope.

"Alright. But hurry up! I want to get there before sundown." Sting throws on his cameo pants and a green plain shirt and his boots as he packs up the rest of his stuff.

The two brother in arms walk down the corridor leading out of the base when a burly loud voice bellows from the other end of the corridor, their brother in arms peaking out in the hall from their repective rooms. "AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING HEARTIFILIA, MEMORIE?" The two turn to their repected officer as he marches down the corridor like a steam train.

"To Magnolia, Commander!" The two bark out in sync. The big burly man with broad shoulders huge arms and thunder thighs glowers at them like they were nothing more than mice. "And why do you think I should let you leave this base for Soliders?!"

Sting answers back to the Commander. "My sister was shot, by our mother! I need to return home to find out what happened!" The comannder turns his gaze to Rufus who echos ot his reason. "I need to go with him because he's an implusive nutcase when mad and distressed! He'll likely cause a crash before he even reaches halfway to Magnolia."

The commander bellows out a huge laugh before looking down at the two. "You two have done enough here! Go home and pray I don't see your white asses around here again or it will be training courses for a month! Now…SCRAM BEFORE I LOCK YOU BOTH IN THE PENHOUSE!" The two males make a dash for the exit before the commander could strike them down.

"Hurry up, Rufus!" Sting hops in the jeep throwing his gym bag like bag into the back as Rufus hops over the door and lands in the driver seat, starting the vehicle up and drives in a mad dash out of the military base.

 **Sorry to end this on such a good moment. Hope this chapter was funny enough XD I cant believe I made Porylusica a senile crow, I bet she scared a few of you didn't she? XD lols and looks like Sting's coming back into the fold. The suprises are just coming one after another arent they?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the late update. And I hope you all leave a review on your way to read another story by another author!**


End file.
